bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Yutoku no Akui
Yutoku no Akui (English: Righteous Malice), abbreviated YuNA is a highly advanced (semi-sentient at current level) Artificial Intelligence built and controlled by Kagechi Yorutora. It has access to a great deal of Onmitsukidō-owned facilites. Avatar When connected to a holographic display system, YuNA can manifest as an avatar, allowing it to communicate with people in a life-like manner. The avatar's appearance is that of a slender woman with short hair and fair skin, consisting of various shades of scarlet-colored light. Despite the feminine form, both Kagechi and YuNA refer to the A.I. as an "it." Kagechi sometimes carries a mobile device carrying a fraction of YuNA and a holographic display. While within the Seireitei the device can access and communicate with the full YuNA. History Kagechi began programming the AI as a personal project back when he was training as an Onmitsukido assassin. His original purpose for it was to serve as an organizational assistant with more mundane work. As his technological knowledge grew under the tutilage of his father and other prominent members of the OMK, Kagechi made more and more improvements to his creation, and tinkered with crafting robots controlled by it. When Kagechi wasn't busy on missions or training to achieve bankai with Kage Inazuma, he spent a great deal of his free time developing the AI, now a masterpiece of computational prowess. Once he performed Anryūtora Kage Inazuma for the first time, his parents urged him to formally join the Gotei 13, instead of remaining only a member of the OMK. While he agreed to their request, Kagechi did not want to attract attention to himself. Drawing upon the numerous advancements he had made over time, the young assassin made the first full microrobotic weapon system run via Yutoku no Akui. He fashioned it into a faux Zanpakuto, comeplete with false shikai and eventually bankai techniques. The system was designed to be powered through his own spiritual energy, adding both to the appearance of a legitimate Zanpakuto as well as lowering his own reiatsu while it was intact. Thus, Kagechi was able to enter the Gotei as and appear at the level of a 3rd Seat officer, despite being well above that degree of power had he been using Kage Inazuma. With the position of Corps Commander of the Detention Unit, Kagechi had free reign over the Nest of Maggots. As he spent a great deal of time working down there, he had plenty of time to install YuNA into the facility, reworking the entire network bit by bit to accommodate the A.I. All the while Kagechi kept the nature of his faux Zanpakuto a secret from all except a select few people, besides those in his family that already knew his true sword. Among the included was Ryouichi Gensai, Kagechi's successor to the position of Detention Unit Corps Commander. This allowed YuNA remained installed in the Nest of Maggots even after Kagechi was promoted to leader of the Patrol Corps. After receiving the position of Captain, Kagechi decided to terminate the false Zanpakuto, restoring his lost power and using Kage Inazuma once again. Now in control of all of the 2nd Division, he quickly began spreading the A.I's sphere of influence within the barracks. Later in his career Kagechi formed the Hanjiton group and began designing new weaponized versions like his old fake Zanpakuto. He classified the devices Baishintō, retroactively dubbing the original as Baishintō Mark Zero. Domain YuNA is installed and has an active presence in the following locations. A "*" indicates that the AI's presence is deeply integrated into the facility. Estates: *Kagechi Yorutora's workshop in his home.* 2nd Division Barracks: *The 2nd Division Barracks Storerooms *Captain's Office* *North Wing Barracks Armory The Onmitsukidō Observatory *Airship Hangar* *Armory *Dining Hall *Fortification Systems* *Sōshireikan's Office* *Informational Databases* *Training arenas* Other Facilities *The Maggot's Nest Detainment Center* Baishintō The Baishintō (English: Jury Blades) Sections of Yutoku no Akui's code were implemented by Kagechi to program semi-autonomous micro-sized robots. The bots were designed to assimilate into the form of a single, normal looking weapon. They were capable of recognizing the voice of the assigned wielder, allowing vocal commands to be used for activation and usage. The standard special ability of the system was for the bots to separate from the collective, base weapon into what appeared as multiple new, floating weapons that fought alongside the user autonomously. Currently only members of the Hanjiton wield them. Mark Zero *Wielder: Kagechi Yorutora *Weapon Style: katana/ōdachi *Replication Number: 4-12 *Activity Status: Terminated Original Model, used by Kagechi Yorutora for joining the Gotei 13. As it was designed to act like an authentic Zanpakutō it possessed extremely powerful features, however this came with an equally extreme demand in spiritual power reserve size. Mk0 had three stages: condensed form, basic expansion, and a full expansion. At base it appeared as a regular katana, though due to the extremely large quantity of bots compacted into its form, it was much heavier than it looked. For this reason Kagechi did not let other shinigami hold the device, so that its significant weight did not draw suspicion. In its basic expansion, to simulate a shikai, the Mk 0 would split into four ōdachi sized blades. One special "technique" was available in this mode. *Tooku no Omoni (English: Burden of Virtue) - Two katana join together and generate a torrent of kinetic-energy absorbing reiryoku to slow down opponents. Mk0 could enter a second expansion after the basic expansion (entering this form from its condensed state was not a feature) in which each of the four ōdachi further split into three very thin but extremely long bladed nōdachi. Twelve blades were available in total. Two new special functions were available in this stage, although Tooku no Omoni was not available. *Tsurai Ketsui (English: Bitter Determination) - When three of the swords gathered into a triangle formation (each sword forming a side), an orange reiryoku barrier could be projected that functioned like a shield. A blade could serve as the side of more than one triangle at once, so fancy geometrical configurations allowed for layered or prismatic shields if the need arose. *Sakerarenai Ikari (English: Inevitable Wrath) - Most destructive and most draining ability of the Mk0. Four blades were required to join together and produce a massive laser-like beam of black reiryoku to blast a target. Mark I *Wielder: Dotamura Iba *Weapon Style: spear *Replication Number: 6 *Activity Status: Active First of the new generation Baishintō. The system forms a single, dense spear of average length with a purple blade in its condensed stage. During expansion it separated into four spears of identical size and appearance. The system does not utilize any special techniques, allowing Mk1 to work with a much lower spiritual energy reserve. When the Hanjiton operation began, the MkI was assigned to Dotamura Iba. Later, it was upgraded to split into six spears, and redesignated MkI2. Mark II *Wielder: Zaimi Yorusaru *Weapon Style: katana/ōdachi *Replication Number: 4 *Activity Status: Active In condensed form, takes the shape of a thick dagger that separates into four black scimitars in expanded form. Unlike other Baishintō, the autonomous blades lack hilts. Research and development for the next Baishintō began almost immediately after the Mark I's completion. After the efficiency regarding power supply demands and offensive output of it was demonstrated by Dotamura, Kagechi built the Mark II to incorporate a stronger emphasis on reiryoku-based features. Zaimi Yorusaru was selected to wield MkII. It has one unique function in its expanded form. *Ōrora (English: Aurora) - Each of the four blade projects a translucent teal field of reiryoku with a 20 cm radius around the blade's edges. The field partially disrupts any enemy reiryoku (such as kidō or cero) that passes through it. Credits Image used is Cortana Red by Grunt Arbiter, with minor recoloring done by page author. Category:Shinigami Science